Star Wars: Clone Wars
Star Wars: Clone Wars is an animated television series set in the Star Wars galaxy. The series chronicles the Clone Wars, which are fought between the Galactic Republic under Chancellor Palpatine and the Confederacy of Independent Systems under Count Dooku. Clone Wars was intended to serve as a bridge between the films Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith—which begin and end the war respectively. It first aired on November 7, 2003. And last aired on March 25, 2005. Storyline T he series starts with the scene inside Chancellor Palpatine's office, where he, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi are talking about a war on Munnilnist and who should lead the battle in the space. Palpatin then told the Jedis that Anakin should do it and Jedis didn't agree at first, but soon they did. Then, Battle of Munnilnist started and fans were introduced to Durge and soon to Asajj Ventress, Dark Jed found by Count Dooku, who had to kill Anakin Skywalker. Anakin followed her to Yavin 4 where he lost his first starfighter Azure Angele. He dueled her and finally won using his anger. Using her lightsaber he pushed her into ravine. While Kenobi and Skywalker were busy with the war on Munnilnist and Yavin 4, fans found out what other Jedi members were doing. They could see Mace Windu fighting on Dantooine, Kit Fisto battling on the underwater world of Dac, Master Yoda searching for Luminara Unduli and her padawan on Illum and more. And then, finally, fans were introduced to General Grievous in Chapter 20 on Hypori where he fought against 7 Jedis. After battle of Hypori finished with only three Jedi surviving the duel, Darth Sidious, who was actually Senator Palpatine from Coruscant, ordered the attack on Republic's capital planet. Shaak Ti with two other Jedi, was sent to stop every attempt of capturing the Chancellor, while Master Windu and Yoda fought against droid armys. Shaak Ti was soon attacked by General Grievous, who succeed in capturing the Chancellor. On the end, Grievous was prepared to return to Invisible Hand, his flagship, when Mace Windu arrived and crushed him with Force. Since then, Grievous started to cough and run from the Jedi. The series finished with scene of Battle of Coruscant seen from Space. Episode List Contradictions with Star Wars: The Clone Wars series *Anakin Skywalker started to use his Jedi Interceptor from Revenge of the Sith right after he got knighted, but in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars he first used his Delta 7B Jedi starfighter. *Anakin doesn't have a Padawan in Chapter series, but in Star Wars: The Clone Wars he has Ahsoka Tano. Contradictions with other sources *In the chapters, Anakin becomes a Jedi Knight very early (when he still has a short hair), but in the novel Jedi Trials, he becomes a Knight only few months before Revenge of the Sith. *In the chapters, Shaak Ti, Roron Corobb and Foul Moudama are attempting to save Chancellor from General Grievous, but in the novel Labyrinth of Evil, there are more Jedi Characters and alongside Shaak Ti, Stass Allie is leading them too. *Eeth Koth, who was listed as killed in the Battle of Geonosis in Attack of the Clones, appeared in two Jedi High Council scenes and in the credits was listed as another Zabrak Jedi, Agen Kolar. It is still unknown if that Jedi was really intended to be Koth, but they put name Agen Kolar in credits, in order to avoid continuity problems, or he was intended to be Agen Kolar, but animators used wrong image as reference. Category:Series